


RE

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: lofter的旧文搬运。班主任二世x不良JK咕哒子。有点病病的青春疼痛，可能会有些令人不适的情节。暂时未完结，但最近有想把它写完的想法了。





	1. Reflect

埃尔梅罗二世是在深夜的巷子口看到藤丸立香的。那女孩的橘发在自动贩售机的灯光边异常显眼，她正处在争执中心，被几个高她一个头的小混混来回推搡。起先他还有想去对她说教一番的打算，可那些小混混对她的言语骚扰不堪入耳，于是画风变成了英雄救美……呃，反挨了打。

几个低年级的胆子小，看到埃尔梅罗二世黑着一张脸吓得赶快跑了，高年级的倒是胆子肥得很，言语挑衅不算还对他们动了手，最后还是被低年级的劝回来，只能悻悻离开，走时还不罢休地气急败坏道“这是我们大哥看中的女人你tm给我等着”。

“……多管闲事。”

立香用双臂裹紧了身子妄图遮挡被扯坏的校服，蹲在自动贩售机前蜷成一团，抱紧书包，脚尖并成了内八字。校服是在埃尔梅罗二世前就被扯坏的，腋下的衣缝被撕扯地破破烂烂，里头的黑色蕾丝胸衣若隐若现。

埃尔梅罗二世揉着被打到的嘴角，抱住立香的那一瞬间他结结实实挨了一记直拳，那些小混混下手从来不记个后果，那一拳砸下去疼得他恍惚看见了哈雷彗星。没想到把自己的学生救下来却还吃力不讨好，那女孩一点也不领情。

“怎么，还想逞强，你知道你被他们带走会怎么样吗？”

“那也和老师您无关吧。”她抬起头，脸色被白炽灯抹的惨白，“怎么……因为担心自己的学生被强暴或者是做援交会害了学校和老师您的名声所以连自己这张帅脸都不想要了也要把我从那些人渣手里救下来吗？真不好意思劳您费心，您救下的我也就是个和他们一类的人渣罢了……疼！”

“看来还知道疼。”埃尔梅罗二世轻轻吹了一下指尖，而立香揉着被弹红的前额眼角泛泪，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？我不想回家。”

立香这时开始知道示弱求情了，满脸写着难言之隐，可于他们而言这也不是什么秘密，埃尔梅罗二世知道这位道上混的女孩的家里根本没人管她，反倒回了家还要让她伺候着只知道喝酒度日和毒打孩子的不成器的爹妈——上梁不正下梁歪，看到她在外面四处打架，埃尔梅罗二世也算是领悟了这句俗语的奥义。

“你总不想在这里蹲到明天穿着被弄坏的校服去上学吧？”埃尔梅罗二世冷冷地望着她，“还是你打算明天直接逃课了？”

“可您总得告诉我去哪儿。”她挣扎着向他伸出手，“还有，我腿麻了。”

“啧。”

埃尔梅罗二世极不情愿地搭上立香的手。把立香拉起来时她一个趔趄差点撞到一旁的自动贩售机上，她抿起嘴，活动双腿，宁可蹲麻了在路边就着路灯睡一晚都比回家强的倔强模样。

埃尔梅罗二世脱下西装，披在立香身上遮住那些隐隐约约露出的白皙胴体：“……总之你这样在外面也不是办法，先去我家。”

立香像模像样地吹了个口哨：“老师您真是个好人。”褒义的。

本来就老旧又拥挤的公寓里又挤进了一位本质上还是爱撒欢的女子高中生，她刚进屋，转了转眼珠，还没来得及吐槽这房子的凌乱程度就直接鸠占鹊巢似的霸占了他的沙发，翘起二郎腿一脸享受，可三秒钟以后她又开始习惯性损人，本性难移。

“唔，老师这房子真小，明明平时看起来穿的用的都很精贵啊，还以为是个有钱人呢，难道说老师是那种比起日子过得舒服更在意外表的人吗？”

“咦？说起来老师为什么要把我接到家里来难不成老师还是单身？明明长的不错嘛追求的人也那么多……”

“诶～不会吧，老师难道喜欢的不是女人是男人？怪不得学校里那么多好看的JK天天诱惑老师也不为所动呢……也是，要不然老师为什么要学女孩子留长发又不是搞艺术的……”

“藤丸立香……！你给我闭嘴。”

埃尔梅罗二世自然而然默许了她霸占沙发这一行为，却在她进一步忘恩负义以前把药箱子狠狠砸在她面前的茶几上。他气的有些胃疼，对她吼出声时嘴角的伤口扯的吃痛，把他气急败坏的脸又扭曲了几个度。

立香虽然爱讽人，却还是有点自知之明，知道玩笑可能开过了头，连忙缩起身子变成乞求主人原谅的小动物。

埃尔梅罗二世见她还是听话地闭了嘴，便从药箱子里翻出些治外伤的药剂，拉过她被划伤的手臂，酒精一点点一寸寸渗进翻卷的皮肉，灼烧般的疼，立香条件反射要叫出声，却在看到眼前蹲着的低气压时把叫声咽了回去。

“……疼的话就说。”埃尔梅罗二世一抬头就看见立香眼中打转的泪光，“我不是专业医生，只能勉强给你上个药，如果是被铁锈弄伤的话明天带你去打破伤风。”

“呜……没事，只是蝴蝶刀，应该没什么大问题，打针我自己会去的……不用麻烦您。”

立香扁扁嘴，轻轻抚摸着打了绷带的地方，不小心压迫到伤口，一阵刺痛又扭曲了她的眉心。

埃尔梅罗二世扎起头发，对着镜子里肿起的半张脸生着闷气。逞英雄之快的后果就是破了相，他咋舌，盯着嘴角一片紫，这淤伤可不是一时半会能好的了的。

“我来吧，老师。”

立香适时让出一个身位，把沙发还给埃尔梅罗二世让他躺下，在药箱里翻翻找找也没找到合适的敷料，索性直接去冰箱里拿了个鸡蛋洗干净贴在他的唇角。

“嘶……”埃尔梅罗二世吃痛，张嘴惊呼又扯到伤口，痛的直冒汗，“……你拿鸡蛋干什么？”

“这就是您没有生活经验了。”立香咧咧嘴，“鸡蛋可是最好的消肿方法。”她压着鸡蛋，鸡蛋在埃尔梅罗二世唇边的青紫上来回翻滚，灯光太刺眼，他索性闭上眼，手臂放松搭在额前，并不想理会她科普这些无用的生活经验。

“对不起。没想到让老师也卷进这种事来……”

埃尔梅罗二世没有回答。

“……老师？”

还是死寂。

“老师您不骂我吗？”

“……没什么好骂的。”

“诶……？”

立香却没有为自己逃过一劫感到庆幸，此时此刻比起埃尔梅罗二世这副毫无波动的回应，她更希望能有人对着她劈头盖脸地发一顿火——并不是因为她有什么嗜虐体质，她只是想确定她还不是哀莫大于心死的弃子，她至少还是会被人“关照”到的学生。

埃尔梅罗二世接过鸡蛋，颤巍巍坐起身子，连灰眸里都像一滩没有灵魂的死水。立香背后冒起冷汗，她不敢再看埃尔梅罗二世了，她忽然开始害怕他的下一句话是让她出去。

可随后是一只宽大温暖的手掌搭在她的头上，随着手掌主人的声音轻轻颤抖：“因为我无法站在你的角度设身处地，所以我无法训斥你什么。我没有经历过你这么复杂的家庭环境，也不知道你在成长的时候都遇到过什么人，而他们都教过你什么，即使是面对那么多学生，也很少碰到像你这样的。”

“……不过呢，我倒是有点好奇，你到底是怎么和那些小混混打成一片的？”

“以前……小的时候，打着打着就认识了。”立香决定在沙发边坐下抖落她过去的那些辉煌，“每次他们说要带人找我麻烦最后都会被我打趴下。今天只是个意外，我本来以为我能打的过他们的。”

“毕竟这世界上有七十亿人口，就算你遇见一个两个你靠自己能摆平的人也只是个例……总之我也不说你太多，会救你也不是因为学校和我的名声，谁都会碰上几个顽劣的学生，而我只是希望……你能好好爱惜自己。像这样的人，以后你还是少惹为妙。”

“……被最不知道爱惜自己的老师这么说感觉很奇怪呢。一看老师家里这么多游戏烟味还这么大就知道您平时肯定是天天玩游戏到深夜还很爱抽烟，明明一早就要给我们上课。”

“少罗嗦。今天房间让给你睡了，校服的话我这里有一套备用的……你那是什么眼神。”埃尔梅罗二世嫌弃地避开立香似笑非笑的眼神，“是我妹妹，也在这里上学只不过和你不是一个学年，偶尔会来我这里借住所以留了套换洗的校服，借你穿一天就是了，我会和她说的。”

“我还以为老师其实是对JK有意思所以才收藏了一套校服在不为人知的时候闻着校服的味道做不可描述的事呢～”

“藤丸立香！”

“呜哇我这就去睡觉！老师晚安！”

她飞也似的溜回狭窄的公寓里唯一一间卧室，关上门就把自己埋进烟味浓郁的被窝里。

埃尔梅罗二世没有打开主机，也没有拿出掌机，在立香回房后关了灯，呆呆地在夜色里按摩受伤的嘴角。他终于感到一丝困意，把鸡蛋放回冰箱，又去房间看了看。她睡得很沉，像只松鼠，蜷成一团，缩在被窝里无助地颤抖，似是在梦中经历过去十七年浓缩的恐怖。

——从未被世界爱过的人，又怎么可能会对他人温柔以待。

于是埃尔梅罗二世轻轻摸了摸立香的发顶。

 


	2. Relief

藤丸立香是在一个雨夜里敲响埃尔梅罗二世家的房门的。她只拎着书包，没有打伞，浑身都被淋了个透，雨滴沿着发尾和裙摆在埃尔梅罗二世家门口的地毯上滴滴答答坠落一气，把鲜红都濡成了深红，从地面缠上她的双腿，爬到她的手臂上。

少女的肌肤白的透亮，似凌晨四点未眠的海棠花，而几道血痕和瘀青蜿蜒其上，醒目得吸引了埃尔梅罗二世所有的注意力，完全掩盖了被淋得半透明的衬衫里透出黑色胸衣的尴尬。

“又被打了？”

“嗯。因为又无家可归了，所以只好来麻烦老师。”立香侧目，耸了耸肩，“嘛，本来不至于这么惨的，但是上次惹到了川内的那帮人所以没法去旧仓库那边过夜了。”

“……进来再说吧。”

埃尔梅罗二世没兴趣听立香清点她那些黑话和混混头子的名字，让出一个身位给立香进出。她站在门口像只深巷里的小野猫，把衣摆和头发上的水珠甩干净了才进门，水珠猝不及防糊了埃尔梅罗二世一身，他无奈，顺手拿了个干毛巾按在立香头顶。

立香拿着毛巾蹂躏一头凌乱干燥的橘色枯草，劣质染发剂的味道蹭在毛巾上又蹭回她脸上，埃尔梅罗二世看不下去她虐待头发的行为，掰开她的手决定亲自为她擦干净。

而她什么也没说，眼珠子贼贼地转了一圈，把房间里散落的游戏光盘和书本还有餐桌上的外卖盒子都打量个遍后，微微抬起头：“嗯？老师的妹妹今天不在么？”

“她偶尔会过来，又不是天天都在。”埃尔梅罗二世煞有介事地闷哼一声，“……要是天天在这里的话我的胃可以不要了。”

“字面意思？”

“引申义。”

“我刚还想说我会做饭，可以给老师吃呢，保证不胃疼。”

立香吹了个口哨，埃尔梅罗二世没有理会她半是挑衅意味半是调戏意味的举动，抽走毛巾，在柜子里翻翻找找，拿出一件崭新的T恤递到立香面前：“换身衣服，湿衣服穿着会感冒。”

于是立香又吹了个口哨，冷不丁吃了一记弹指后才悻悻道谢：“总之感谢老师愿意在这种天气收留我。”说着就当着埃尔梅罗二世的面脱下湿漉漉的校服。埃尔梅罗二世打了个激灵，赶忙闭上眼回过头捂住脸，没敢继续看眼前颇令人遐想的画面。

“……我已经换好衣服了哦？老师的耳朵好红呢。”

立香讪笑着碰了碰埃尔梅罗二世挡在眼前的手，他勉为其难地分开指缝，细碎朦胧的白光间隐隐约约勾勒出少女的轮廓，没有想象中的恶作剧情景和白皙姣好的身段，她好好穿着埃尔梅罗二世给她的大号T恤，反正该挡着的地方都挡的好好的。

“老师在害羞什么啦？反正淋湿的校服和没穿有什么两样，就算当着老师的面换衣服也不会怎么样……诶……？！”

然后牛顿的苹果砸中了立香，她惊讶得再也没有说话，只好沉默地抱着衣服和毛巾去洗衣服了。她揪出校服领子上几根断掉的橘发，靠在洗衣机边，把那几根可怜的头发拉直再松开，来回扯弄，那几根毛糙的碎发成了儿时翻花绳的微缩版。

也许那是青春期的错觉吧，是自己想太多，毕竟恋爱这种事情和她这样说好听叫青涩说直白点叫幼稚的小混混永远没可能搭得上边。立香在心里也偷偷翻着花绳，始终没敢抬头，也没敢看门口。埃尔梅罗二世就站在门边抽烟，可她自始至终只是盯着手里那几根橘发，一言不发。

“身上的伤要不要处理一下？冰箱里有鸡蛋。你不是说用鸡蛋可以消除瘀青么？”

埃尔梅罗二世刚抽完烟，声音沙哑，倒了两粒薄荷糖在嘴里，发出喀喀的咀嚼声。

“没关系。”

“明天我去和你父亲谈谈。”

“不用。反正我只要离开几天不往家里放打工费他就会求着我回家的。”

“然后把你挣的钱骗走买酒再把你骂一顿赶出门？”

“嗯……不对，没那么友好，一般是打一顿——自从发现我上次偷偷藏了三千円在包里没交给他以后。”

“妈的，什么混账东西。”

恍然意识到对着自己的学生还是家庭暴力的受害人这么爆粗口发表过激言论可能不太妥当，更何况自己还是所谓的人民教师好榜样，埃尔梅罗二世深呼吸，生硬地清了清嗓子：“……抱歉。总之明天你可以不用跟我来，但是我一定会去找你父亲好好谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的，如果道歉有用的话，还要警察干什么。”立香却挂上了释然的笑容，像是脆弱的玫瑰总带着荆棘的伪装，“老师有这份心意就够了，我自己家的事情还是让我自己解决吧。”

“啧。”

还想了解她更多的事情，比如“为什么不去找亲戚朋友”、“为什么还要留在那样的家里”，或者是更为直接的“为什么不早点来找我”之类的问题，可立香从表情到动作都是一副吊儿郎当漫不经心拒绝一切的模样，就算埃尔梅罗二世抛出十万个为什么恐怕得到的也只有敷衍了事的回答，他只好轻轻摸了摸小猫的发顶。

立香仰起头，有那么一瞬间，她看着他的眼神天真无暇，好像真的成了穿靴子的猫。埃尔梅罗二世在心底叹息，软下声音：“去喝点热的，小心感冒，客厅桌上给你泡了杯热可可。”

“嗯～？还以为老师会泡红茶呢，喝完就可以让成年人为所欲为的那种……”

立香的脸上只一秒就切换成了得寸进尺的狡黠，趁埃尔梅罗二世还没来得及把她揪住开始长篇大论的说教，便疾如空想般逃离了核爆区域，亲身向他诠释了什么叫做“像猫的人也是液体”。

反正多管闲事也不是第一次了。

埃尔梅罗二世偷偷瞄着喝完热可可心满意足蜷在沙发上的立香。

反正也不过是再为她渡过一次叹息桥而已。


	3. Refrain I

最初是眉心。

 

藤丸立香紧抿着的唇线一点点擦过埃尔梅罗二世平缓的眉间，只有在他睡着的时候，她才偶得瞥见眉毛中间的皮肤不会挤作一团叠出褶来，但这里长年累月留下的痕迹不会消失，凹凸不平的沟壑贴着她的唇纹，烙印在她的眼前。

 

然后是鼻尖。

 

他的鼻梁很高，又窄又挺，很好看。她曾经无数次想过那些人们形容过的悬胆鼻是不是就像他这样。鼻尖上有一点点粗糙的颗粒，他虽生着一张精致的脸，却常年疏于保养，因而经常在他脸上看得见细细的角质。当然，通常也只有现在凑的这么近的时候才看得见，她不禁为自己能看到这么多细节而感到雀跃不已。

 

再往下是唇瓣。

 

一夜没有碰过水的唇上翘了些死皮，鼻息簌簌，带着沉重的气流铺在她脸上。亲吻那里的时候立香非常小心，不能太重，否则会把他弄醒，也不能太轻，否则她记不住和他接吻的触感。

 

立香听见了埃尔梅罗二世喉间传来的咕哝，警觉地抬起头，在玫瑰色的晨光里，他的睫羽微微抖动，双眼仍然眯成一条线，眼皮不规则地转了转，又停滞了。兴许还在做梦，立香暗想，支起双臂时恍然听见了自己胸腔里的躁动，在危险的玫瑰色里宛如被末日抛弃的饥饿的小兽。

 

见埃尔梅罗二世又没了声音，连呼吸声也轻了，她松了口气，食指指尖慢慢从他下垂的唇角攀上他的侧脸，在干燥的肌肤上画着圈，抚过浅浅的法令纹，再往下，下巴尖上细细密密的胡茬蹭在指尖，很痒，她感觉那些看不见的细碎毛发正在扎进她的心房。她的指尖柔软浑圆，不知道这轻抚的程度像不像鸡蛋在他的脸庞滚动呢，她好奇着，用另一只手在自己脸上抚摸起来。

 

不可以，不能玩太久，要在老师醒来以前。

 

立香这么想着，抬手离开埃尔梅罗二世的脸。她的手逐渐往下，隔着T恤按着他胸前的肉点，再往下，沿着腹股沟滑向双腿交汇的那个地方。随着愈发接近她的目的地，她的呼吸也越为沉重，他的腿心是冰凉的，那根玩意无精打采地垂着。没事，很快就会兴奋起来的，她想着，便握住了她想要的东西。

 

立香警惕地盯着埃尔梅罗的脸，晨光似是警车上的警报器，隔着落地玻璃一闪一闪把她的身影映射在墙壁，她忽得萌生出一种可怖的想法，忽得期冀着世界末日下一秒就降临。如果这真是世界末日，那些红光真的已经把他们以外的所有人吞噬，那么现在夏娃向亚当求欢的行为是否可以得到他的谅解？

 

立香剧烈地喘息，明明她还没有向深渊跨出第一步，却已经像从深渊回归似的毫无规律地呼吸。她捂着嘴，一股冰凉的东西淌进指缝间，是泪水还是冷汗，她有些分不清。另一只手中轻轻握着的东西已经稍微打起了一点精神，至少可以笃定她阅片无数的手法不算糟糕。

 

也许一会儿会痛，她想。事实上立香根本不惧怕疼痛，从小父亲和隔壁的高年级男孩就变着法子磨砺她对疼痛的忍耐力，无论是啤酒瓶子还是藤条还是刀尖还是棒球棍，砸在身上除了锐和钝以外再无区别。她想象着他胯下的东西会像软木塞压进香槟瓶口那样捅进她的身体，至于那之后品尝到的是什么味道的禁果，至少要等一会儿再谈。

 

如果老师能醒来，如果老师能主动一些也好，立香痛苦地抿起嘴，身下透明的体液蹭着铃口。她想象了一万三千种他睁开眼发现她高高在上地坐在他身上企图要强暴她单方面爱慕着的老师会有什么结果。

 

“……藤丸立香……你给我起来。”

 

结果埃尔梅罗二世选择了最普通的一种。

 

不知是做了什么被压在山下之类充满东方奇幻的梦境，下腹部传来一阵压痛，埃尔梅罗二世索性睁开了眼，他看见少女火红的短发轻轻晃动，玫瑰色的身躯裸露着，在晨光里朦朦胧胧。

 

然后从敏感带传来的冰凉与温吞加快了埃尔梅罗二世清醒的过程，他很快就明白了被一位一丝不挂的女性压在身下意味着什么。愤怒与羞赧让他的太阳穴直跳不停，他瞪着立香，立香依然保持着跪坐的姿势，只是停滞了动作，不知所措地低下头，浑身颤个不停。

 

“……你先从我身上下来。”

 

埃尔梅罗二世揉着额前可能已经暴起的青筋，支起身子把凌乱的衣衫整理好，尽力缓和了语调。立香乖乖地挪到一边蜷起身子，裹紧埃尔梅罗二世不耐烦地披在她身上的毛毯，企图把脸捂进毯子就这么闷死自己。

 

“为什么要做这种事？”

 

毯子外的声音冷静了些许，但立香不准备看埃尔梅罗二世的表情，毕竟一时失去理智做了错事这点不假，她没什么好为自己辩解。

 

“因为我喜欢您。”

 

埃尔梅罗二世一把掀开立香蒙在脑袋前的毯子，和她对视着，一秒，她就避开了埃尔梅罗二世的眼。她的双眼瞪得浑圆，委屈的泪水跟着琉璃珠子不安地打着转。在她现在这个年纪萌芽恋心根本不是什么稀罕事，学校里也多得是向埃尔梅罗二世献殷勤的女学生，可是做到她这个程度的他还真是第一次见。

 

立香的心思不难理解。人类向来是懂得投桃报李的生物，自从那个雨夜里埃尔梅罗二世把她收留下来，给予了她从未见过的希望，他就已经料到了这孩子内心的某种情感会随着时间逐步膨胀，总有一天会变成失控的核反应堆。

 

不过在那之前当然还有救。

 

埃尔梅罗二世抽完了一支烟，整个房间里都是苦涩的烟味，尼古丁让人提神醒脑，他现在完全清醒了，便把烟灰缸放回桌前，顺手打开窗户。天色浅了许多，她的脸色在清澈的微黄里显得光滑又雪白，如若琼脂。立香自始至终没有说话，只是缩在毯子里，一根烟的时间都漫长得有如哈雷彗星再度莅临地球。

 

立香预想中的说教并未如期而至，埃尔梅罗二世沉闷地嚼完薄荷糖，紧接着是浓重的焦油味伴着男人沉重的身躯压在她身上。立香忽然开始害怕，她无法理解，为什么她现在会在害怕，这分明是她十几分钟前还在期望发生的事，可当埃尔梅罗二世的脸和她相距咫尺，他修长的手指紧紧掐着她的手腕让她无法挣扎时，她忽然怕了，恐惧的泪水开闸泄洪般淌了出来。

 

“还要继续吗？”

 

“不……不要……”立香细声呜咽着和想象中相悖的回答。她甚至能感觉到埃尔梅罗二世的鼻息灼热，嘴唇开合，贴在她的耳畔边说着根本不可能是他会说的话。

 

“确定吗？刚才明明还是一副很想要的样子啊。”

 

“不要……我确定……”

 

“哼，小孩子过家家也不过如此。”

 

埃尔梅罗二世带着轻嘲的声音远了，身上的重量也轻了。立香如鲠在喉，却不知该怎么组织语言反驳。

 

“藤丸，我并非想要否定你的情感，只是……不要再做让自己后悔的事了，好吗？你应该属于一个更明亮的世界，未来你也许会遇到对你更友好更善良的人……”

 

立香根本没有继续听埃尔梅罗二世说了什么，只是无助地扑进他的怀抱里，像是在发泄什么似的哭泣。

 

天空中铺满了铅色的卷积云，埃尔梅罗二世轻轻抚摸着怀抱里受惊的小橘猫，眯起眼凝视着飘动的纱窗帘。也许今天会下雨。


End file.
